chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6 Chapter 08. The Crystal
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Buying Time' Vosh touches a crystal and a sliding panel reveals a passage as flame burns through his ice barrier. "Quickly!" Vosh yells darting through the open doorway. :RUN: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Shut the door!" you yell as you fend off the first wave of attackers. "The controls are back there! We've come too far and must press on." :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Each corner yields enough cover for you to slowly make your way towards your next goal - finally reaching another chamber. :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Elevator' You find yourselves in the company of more of the strange crystals that Vosh manipulated in the control room. "What now?" Rima asks. Vosh smiles as he removes the crystal from the end of his staff. :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Upon placing the crystal in an empty slot, the gem and its brethren begin to glow. The floor trembles as the walls seem to slide by leaving your pursuers behind. "We're on a moving platform!" :TRAVEL: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The crystals have unique properties and can be combined for various effects. We must make it to the Dark Chamber and retrieve the Black Crystal." :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Vosh manipulates the crystals once more, and the platform comes to rest. "Our toughest test so far lies just ahead, my friends. Let us hope that stealth tips the tide in our favor." :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Dark Chamber' The warmth of the earlier passages is now gone, and an unearthly cold chills you to the bone as Vosh leads on in silence. :RUN: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You hear the quiet chant of several voices as you make your way closer to the Dark Chamber - uncertain exactly what dangers lie within. :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you enter, Fenn takes aim with his bigshots as you and Rima circle to opposite sides of the chamber. Fenn fires taking out one of the chanters and quickly follows with more shots. :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Rima dances in from the right and quietly dispatches another of the dark priests as purple fire begins to emanate from their bodies. :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You charge from the left taking what's left of the dark priests by surprise as they turn to focus on your friends. Their purple fire dims then dies. :ATTACK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Crystal' "The dark priests guard their most prized possession," Vosh explains. "The Black Crystal!" He raises up the prize and places it at the end of his staff. "We have what we need. It's time we return to your world and end this." < Chapter 7 - Book 6 - Chapter 9 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6